


Pillow Talk

by chzo_mythos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim steals Sebastian's pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> champagneflavoredstars asked:  
> mormor. pillow. :D

It happens suddenly at first. Sebastian sends his things down to the laundry before class, arrives at his dorm later, and he’s missing a pillow. When it first happens, he furrows his eyebrows in mild annoyance, but calls the services desk and gets another one, no big deal.

Then it happens again the following week. 

This time, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Okay, still not a big deal. He can still get more. This time when he calls, he asks for two. 

The next week, all of his pillows are gone. He groans in frustration and picks up the phone on his nightstand, only to pause and purse his lips. Why hadn’t he seen it before? 

~

When Jim opens the door to his room, he’s greeted with “Alright, what the hell are you doing?” 

He cocks his head to the side and bites back a grin. “Hello to you too, Seb.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and pushes his way past Jim, and points to his bed, where there are four extra pillows. 

“Why are you stealing my pillows, you git?”

Jim shrugs and closes the door, leaning against it as Sebastian crosses his arms expectantly.

“I thought it’d be funny.” He smirks “It was.”

Sebastian is about to call him a prick and take his pillows back, but then he notices something. Being friends (and maybe a bit more sometimes) with Jim for as long as he has, he notices things about the Irishman, and he can easily identify his tell when he’s lying. His index finger taps once against his thigh. Sebastian sighs.

“Okay, what is it really?”

This time, Jim can’t suppress his grin and he sticks out his tongue. 

“They smell like you.”

“Yeah, of course they do. They’re mine. I’m takin’ them back”

Jim shrugs and looks down at the floor. Sebastian sighs and rubs at the back of his neck. Jim always knows how to work him over. 

“Though, I suppose you could just use me…if you wanted”

Jim’s head perks up and he raises a brow.

“Yeah?”

Sebastian nods.

“Yeah.”

Jim smiles and moves forward, pushing Sebastian so that he’s laying on the bed, and joins him, resting his head on Seb’s chest and throwing an arm limply over his stomach. 

“You know I’m not letting you go now, right?” He mumbles in to the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt. 

Sebastian just smiles in response.


End file.
